


Letters

by tearingbooks



Series: Out of the library in my head [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Oneshot, just something i came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: Orginal short story





	Letters

Dear Fire,

At first I only uses it for the nightmares. I don't remember what they were about, but I do remember that I was paralized after having one. They haunt me, even now, even when I have no memory of any of them.

I think it was my psychiatrist whom suggested it. It was supposed to work as a rebooting system, a way to get these thoughts out. I first wanted to write to grandma. She was the familymember to whom I was closest.  
It did not work.  
So I tried writing to my mother, but I never got further than 'Dear Mother'. So that was of the table too.  
I told my psychiatrist about my adressing problem, he shrugged and told me to write to him. I did not want that. The letters would undoubtly have turned out to be formal and in no such letter are delusions, fears and nightmares adressed.  
One night, in front of the fire, I tried to write a letterby skipping the adressing, but it is just to important. For the adressing sets the letters' tone. So instead I wrote 'Dear Fire'  
I do not remember what I wrote down,but what I do remember is being frustrated that it did not worked. I recall throwing the letter into the fire. It helped

So I wrote more. The second letter was called 'thoughts'  The letters made me feel less lonely and I felt more at peace. I started writing more and more and for a while I started to get better.  
Until I got worse. I have not got the faintest idea what caused it, but I began to feel horrible. And the letters about my thoughts had no effect, so I wrote other letters. And I burned them. They were called emotions.

I feel empty now. I am done. So this , mu dear friend, will be my final letter. I do not know what will come to be of me after this, and I fail to care. I fail to fear it.

This final letter, I am naming it me.

Farewell dear friend,

Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions/request olease dont hesitate to comment!


End file.
